staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Października 2007
TVP 1 05:45 Sukces... - Końce w wodę; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 20 października 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pani z Ukrainy; film dokumentalny 08:40 Nowy Testament - Dobry Samarytanin; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:40 Siódme niebo - Niedziela; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:30 Kuchcikowo-gotowanie na ekranie - Przyjęcie na zielono; program dla dzieci 10:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 135; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:35 Zwierzęta świata - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców: W powietrzu cz. 1 - (txt - str.777); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:05 Podróżnik - Kolory Malezji - Kuala Lumpur 12:25 Dotknij życia - Dworzec; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szkoła bezpiecznej jazdy Jedynki ; magazyn 13:20 Frank Riva - odc. 3; serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 14:10 Frank Riva - odc. 4; serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 15:05 Przebojowa noc 15:50 Sąsiedzi - Nowe brzmienie; serial komediowy TVP 16:20 Tajemnice Watykanu - Dywizje Jego Świątobliwości - (txt - str.777); serial dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy 17:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Weseli mnisi; serial TVP 18:20 Program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Wiosna dla Pluta; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Faceci w czerni; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:05 Przebojowa noc cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 22:55 Przebojowa noc cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 23:45 Męska rzecz... - Brudna forsa; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Żyjąc w strachu; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 03:05 Tabu; dramat kraj prod.Japonia, Francja, Wielka Brytania (1999) 04:40 Był taki dzień - 20 października 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Sennik polski; felieton 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller odc. 7 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi. Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Do M." 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 526; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:25, 10:25 i Pogoda: 8:55, 10:00 10:35 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:45 Najsilniejszy chłopiec na świecie - (txt - str.777); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - Feralny powrót; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 91; serial TVP 13:20 Święta wojna - Kometa Hanysa; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - (txt - str.777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - Negocjacje; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go!; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa kobiet 20:00 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce, Scena Dobrego Humoru - "Z młodymi jak najbardziej" ; program kabaretowy 20:55 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 4/24; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:20 Słowo na niedzielę 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Pod presją; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Cel; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1985) 02:00 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:24 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 16/16 - Wiara przodków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:04 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:29 Patrol; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:56 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:58 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Serwis info; STEREO 01:47 Pogoda; STEREO 01:50 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:24 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 16/16 - Wiara przodków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:04 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Studio reportażu - Impresja warszawska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:16 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe - (20.10.2007 - 1; STEREO 18:30 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie - odc. 128; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:41 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO 18:59 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:24 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Młyny ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:34 Dzień Kotana - relacja 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe - (20.10.2007 - 2; STEREO 22:07 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:08 Kuźnia talentów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:29 Patrol; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:56 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:39 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:58 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Serwis info; STEREO 01:47 Pogoda; STEREO 01:50 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 930; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 931; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 932; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 933; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 934; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Labirynt snów kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Pies domowy ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - W drodze do dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Duże dzieci - (76); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - Drużba zawsze tańczy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Bolesławiecki smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 56; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - Odurzeni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Olga Jarzębińska; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Piastun żelaznej żaby; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Dan.Al.Inf.C.III.10-11... - uff ; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wałbrzych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... Dom Polski w Chartumie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Osiem wieków tradycji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 505; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Malezyjski tygrysek (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - Podwójny agent; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Przebojowa noc (skrót); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wesele; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dzień jak co dzień - Na głowie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - (76); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 505; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Malezyjski tygrysek (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - Podwójny agent; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Osiem wieków tradycji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 56; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - Drużba zawsze tańczy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Wesele; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05:00 Music Spot 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 511 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - program religijny odc. 217 07:15 Power Rangers - serial sensacyjny odc. 510 USA 1994 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci odc. 123 08:15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial przygodowy odc. 25 reż. David Grossman, USA 1997 09:15 Pasjonaci - program motoryzacyjny odc. 94 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 265 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:45 Projekt: ALF - komedia sci-fi reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Martin Sheen, Miguel Ferrer, William O'Leary, Jensen Daggett Niemcy/ USA 1996 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial komediowy odc. 71 reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show odc. 87 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy odc. 29 15:15 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc. 16 Polska 2007 15:45 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 Polska 2007 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia II - program kabaretowy odc. 20 17:45 Mamuśki - serial komediowy odc. 24 reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 18:15 Wydarzenia 18:45 Sport 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Formuła 1 kwalifikacje GP Brazylii 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy odc. 20 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:30 Gala bokserska 01:15 Ślepe naboje - czarna komedia reż. Edward Thomas, wyk. Joseph Fiennes, Rhys Ifans, Tara Fitzgerald, Sadie Frost, Steven Berkoff, Keith Allen Wlk. Brytania 2000 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy odc. 210 04:30 TV Market 04:45 Pożegnanie TVN 05:55 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak Max program motoryzacyjny stereo 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN magazyn stereolive 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8 program rozrywkowy stereo 11:30 Na Wspólnej Omnibus serial obyczajowy stereo 13:25 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! program rozrywkowy stereo 15:10 Siłacze 8 - Strongman magazyn stereo 16:20 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery serial komedia stereo 16:55 Nigdy w życiu! film komedia 19:00 Fakty program informacyjny stereolive 19:25 Sport stereolive 19:35 Pogoda stereolive 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:00 Niania 5 serial komedia stereo 20:35 Kryminalni 7 serial kryminalny stereo 21:40 Po zachodzie słońca film sensacyjny stereo 23:40 Oni film horror stereo 01:40 Telesklep TV 4 05:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Korsyki 10:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 12:05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13:05 Uzbrojony i niebezpieczny - komedia sensacyjna reż. Mark L. Lester, wyk. John Candy, Eugene Levy, Meg Ryan, Robert Loggia USA 1986 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki: Mecz Resovia Rzeszów - ZAK Kędzierzyn Koźle 17:00 Rządy terroru: Telefony al Kaidy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/3 18:05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Zamiana Żon - reality show 20:05 Kung Pow: Wejście Wybrańca - komedia sensacyjna reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Steve Oedekerk, Fei Lung, Leo Lee, Ling Ling Tse USA/Hongkong 2002 21:45 Big Brother - najlepsze z najlepszych - reality show 22:00 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 23:00 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 23:30 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Brazylii - kwalifikacje 00:40 Dzwony piekielne - thriller reż. Ali Bijan, wyk. Chuck Norris, Mike Norris, Carey Scott, Scarlett McAlister USA 2003 02:35 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 02:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03:20 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:45 Jennifer Lopez - koncert 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:40 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Wyścig po kasę (TVN7) stereolive 09:10 Ecotropi magazyn stereo 09:40 Nikita serial sensacyjny stereo 10:40 Nikita serial sensacyjny stereo 11:40 Nie ma jak u teściów serial komedia 12:10 Nie ma jak u teściów serial komedia 12:40 Wakacje w słońcu film rodzinny stereo 14:40 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 15:15 Patrol serial sensacyjny stereo 16:15 Bombonierka program rozrywkowy stereo 17:25 Beethoven II film rodzinny 19:10 Kochane kłopoty serial obyczajowy stereo 20:10 Billy Madison film komedia stereo 22:05 Jaś Fasola: Nadciąga totalny kataklizm film komedia 23:55 Prawo i bezprawie serial kryminalny stereo 00:55 Nocne igraszki interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereo TVP Kultura 09:05 Ostatnie metro; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1980); reż.:Francois Truffaut; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Gérard Depardieu, Jean Poiret, Heinz Bennet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Wiek z Louisem Armstrongiem; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Cecilia Bartoli; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); reż.:David Thomas; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Dom - Zażalenie do Pana Boga; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Do widzenia, do jutra kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Teresa Tuszyńska, Grażyna Muszyńska, Barbara Baranowska, Włodzimierz Bielicki, Jacek Fedorowicz, Roman Polański, Eleonora Kałużyńska, Romuald Freyer, Tadeusz Wojtych, Tadeusz Chyła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 O co pytają nas wielcy filozofowie - wykłady prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego - Emmanuel Kant; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Spotkania - w kręgu Brulionu cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Planeta Brulion; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Spotkania - w kręgu Brulionu cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Koncert na Placu Marii Magdaleny - zespół nazywa się Świetliki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Spotkania - w kręgu Brulionu cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Wszystko albo nic; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002); reż.:Mike Leigh; wyk.:Timothy Spall, Lesley Manville, Alison Garland, James Corden; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Więcej niż fikcja - Mostar Sevdah Reunion; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Bośnia-Herceg. (2000); reż.:Pjer Zalica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Samochody, które pożarły miasteczko Paryż; czarna komedia kraj prod.Australia (1974); reż.:Peter Weir; wyk.:John Camilleri, Terry Camilleri, Rick Scully, Chris Haywood, Bruce Spence, Melissa Jaffer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Jazz-Club Kultura - Nahorny Rondo; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Jazz-Club Kultura - Właśnie my cz. 1 - Jazz Band Ball Orchestra; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Jazz-Club Kultura - Gra Adam Makowicz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Kino nocne - Niedzielne dzieci; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Zofia Graziewicz, Ryszard Kotys, Krystyna Wachelko-Zalewska, Dorota Stalińska, Maria Głowacka, Krzysztof Zaleski, Teresa Wójcik, Bohdana Majda, Maria Chwalibóg, Adam Ferency; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Siła bezsilnych - Nie krakali z WRON - ą; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Zakręty dziejów - Piekło Sybiru; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Przywracanie pamięci - Polakom, którzy ratowali Żydów w czasach zagłady; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dzieje Polaków - Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz. Ikar; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Po co nam to było - Spod lady; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Blisko coraz bliżej - U Pasternaków wesele odc. 11; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Kontrowersje - KL Warschau; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 U źródeł cywilizacji - Jan Paweł II w Meksyku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kulisy III RP - Plan Balcerowicza; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Z archiwów PRL -u odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Blisko coraz bliżej - U Pasternaków wesele odc. 11; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Z archiwów PRL -u odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Grand Prix Polski w pływaniu - Łódź; STEREO 10:20 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: KH Sanok - Naprzód Janów; STEREO 12:10 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 42; magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Liga Mistrzów - Olympique Lyon - Rangers FC 14:25 Magazyn Olimpijski kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Złote transmisje - Wembley 1973; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: MMTS Kwidzyń - VIVE Kielce; STEREO 18:30 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Wisła Kraków - Sowood Gorzów; STEREO 20:15 Grand Prix Polski w pływaniu - Łódź; STEREO 21:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:20 Z archiwum TVP - Justyna Kozdryk; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Zwarcie - Janusz Pindera - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Liga Mistrzów - Stuttgart - FC Barcelona 00:50 Zakończenie dnia TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich magazyn stereo 06:30 Operacja Tuning magazyn stereo 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Test 300 magazyn stereo 08:30 Texas S.W.A.T. magazyn stereo 09:00 Jazda Polska magazyn stereo 09:30 Garaż dwóch takich magazyn stereo 10:00 Top Gear 2006 serial inne stereo 11:00 Zakup Kontrolowany 4 stereo 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń program motoryzacyjny stereo 12:30 Automaniak Max program motoryzacyjny stereo 13:30 Mechanik magazyn stereo 14:00 Test 300 magazyn stereo 14:30 Auto Mundial magazyn stereo 15:00 Jazda Polska magazyn stereo 15:30 Gadżet Lab magazyn stereo 16:00 Sposób na złodzieja magazyn stereo 16:30 Turbo Kamera magazyn stereo 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat magazyn stereo 17:30 Top Gear 2006 serial inne stereo 18:30 Zakup Kontrolowany 4 stereo 19:30 Test na własnej skórze magazyn stereo 20:30 Bez Kompromisów magazyn stereo 21:00 Gadżet Lab magazyn stereo 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń program motoryzacyjny stereo 22:00 Sposób na złodzieja magazyn stereo 22:30 Test 300 magazyn stereo 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:30 Turbo erotyk 00:00 Turbo Erotyk 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Uwaga! Pirat magazyn stereo 02:00 Test 300 magazyn stereo 02:30 Sporrrt magazyn stereo 03:00 Na każdą kieszeń program motoryzacyjny stereo 03:30 Auto Mundial magazyn stereo 04:00 Operacja Tuning magazyn stereo 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek magazyn stereo Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport 08:00 Eliminacje MŚ 2010: Brazylia - Ekwador 10:10 EURO 2008: Niemcy - Czechy 12:20 European Tour Weekly 12:50 Total Rugby 13:20 na żywo liga szkocka: Glasgow Rangers - Celtic Glasgow 15:40 Clip - magazyn sportowego humoru 15:55 F1: Grand Prix Brazylii - oficjalny trening 17:10 Futbol Mundial 17:40 na żywo studio DBE 18:00 na żywo Dominet Bank Ekstraliga : SPEC Polonia Warszawa - Anwill Włocławek 20:00 na żywo studio DBE 20:10 Clip - magazyn sportowego humoru 20:30 na żywo Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Olympic Casino Night of the Champions - walka wieczoru: Krzysztof „Diablo” Włodarczyk - Dominique „Diamond” Alexander 00:30 F1: Grand Prix Brazylii - kwalifikacje TVN 24 06:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 06:30 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Kronika tygodnia - magazyn 19:00 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:30 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Prognoza pogody 00:35 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Serwis sportowy 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 01:55 Prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:02 Supermeteo 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 03:30 Supermeteo 03:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:05 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:30 Program religijny 07:35 Telezakupy 08:40 Jakub Jakub 2 - film obyczajowy reż. George Bloomfield, wyk. Gary Busey, Miranda Richardson, Max Morrow, Mark McKinney USA/Kanada 1999 10:40 Magazyn przyrodniczy 11:00 Szkolne obiady Jamiego: Deser - serial dokumentalny 12:05 Pożegnanie z królem - film wojenny reż. John Milius, wyk. Nick Nolte, Marilyn Tokuda, Nigel Havers, Frank McRae USA 1989 14:20 Spotkania - film obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Barbara Modelska, Bogusz Bilewski, Kazimierz Orzechowski, Urszula Modrzyńska Polska 1957 16:00 Prawda o Julii - komedia romantyczna reż. Sean McGinly, wyk. Spencer Garrett, Michael Marich, Tripp Reed, Samantha Smith Kanada/USA 1998 17:50 Opowieści z Lizbony - dramat szpiegowski reż. Eduardo Geada, wyk. Anthony Story, Margarida Reis, Jennifer L. Hamilton, Tom Hardy Portugalia 1994 20:00 Syn chrzestny - komedia reż. Bob Hoge, wyk. Rodney Dangerfield, Kevin McDonald, Dom DeLuise, Fabiana Udenio USA 1998 22:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial kryminalny odc. 32 USA 1993 23:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 23:35 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 00:25 Misja miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Carol Alt, Ethan Wayne, Philippe Caroit, Christine Kaufmann USA/Włochy 1992 02:00 Magazyn przyrodniczy 02:15 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 03:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:30 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 04:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:30 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Chlebek z szynką i oliwkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pudełku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 08:40 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak z grzybami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 09:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny 09:25 Słodki drań: Blok czekoladowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 10:00 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:25 Na słodko 3 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 10:45 Delia na zimę: Dziczyzna i drób - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/12 11:15 Para w kuchni 2: Zaskoczenie kulinarne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 78 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Chlebek z szynką i oliwkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:55 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak z grzybami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 13:20 Sposób na przyjęcie: Improwizowane przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 13:45 Martha 2: Aretha Franklin - talk show odc. 35 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Schab - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 14:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 7 15:45 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 1 16:15 Nagi szef: Weselne dzwony - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 15 16:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 9 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad październikowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:00 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Dim Sum - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 18:30 Przepis na sukces: Czy domowa lemoniada podbije rynek? - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 18:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 19:20 Surfing po menu 4: Gisborne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/8 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zapiekanka z makaronu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 20:00 Figle: Curtis Stone: Fondant czekoladowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 20:10 Ainsley rusza w plener - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Improwizowane przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 21:30 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 77 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Maroku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 22:35 Czarna kawa: Wyborna filiżanka - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. reż. Irene Angelico, wyk. Kanada 2005 23:35 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Szef kuchni!: Problemy z personelem - serial komediowy odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 01:25 Przepis na sukces: Czy domowa lemoniada podbije rynek? - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 01:50 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 9 02:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:00 Słodki drań: Owoce z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 03:30 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad październikowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:00 Przepis na sukces: Czy domowa lemoniada podbije rynek? - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 04:25 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 9 05:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Cień - film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Emil Karewicz, Jerema Stępowski, Roman Kłosowski, Zygmunt Kęstowicz Polska 1956 09:05 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott McGehee, David Siegel, wyk. Richard Gere, Juliette Binoche, Flora Cross, Max Minghella USA 2005 10:55 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western reż. Sergio Mimica-Gezzan, wyk. David Clayton Rogers, Ryan Browning, Rachelle Lefevre, Michael Biehn Kanada 2004 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Obiecany raj - film dokumentalny reż. Leonard Retel Helmrich, wyk. Holandia/Indonezja 2006 14:05 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 14:30 Witamy ponownie - komedia romantyczna reż. James Quattrochi, wyk. Marley Shelton, Vincent Pagano, Jennifer Esposito, Olympia Dukakis USA 2006 16:15 Taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny reż. Anne Fletcher, wyk. Channing Tatum, Jenna Dewan, Damaine Radcliff, De'Shawn Washington USA 2006 18:05 Lot 93 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. J.J. Johnson, Gary Commock, Polly Adams, Opal Alladin Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 19:55 Premiera Niezły kanał odc. 1 20:00 Snoop Dogg - Drop It Like It's Hot - koncert 21:20 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 23:00 Premiera Omen - horror reż. John Moore, wyk. Mia Farrow, Predrag Bjelac, Carlo Sabatini, Bohumil Svarc USA 2006 01:00 Za linią wroga 2: Oś zła - film sensacyjny reż. James Dodson, wyk. Nicholas Gonzalez, Peter Coyote, Keith David, Matt Bushell USA 2006 02:40 American Pie: Wakacje - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Tad Hilgenbrink, Eugene Levy, Arielle Kebbel, Crystle Lightning USA 2005 04:15 Niecne uczynki - komedia reż. David Kendall, wyk. Milo Ventimiglia, Lacey Chabert, Tom Amandes, Michael Milhoan USA 2005 05:40 Nowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Damian Damięcki, Bronisław Pawlik, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1970 Canal + Film 07:00 Akwamaryna - komedia reż. Elizabeth Allen, wyk. Emma Roberts, Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque, Sara Paxton, Jake McDorman USA 2006 08:40 Wrogowie szczęścia - film dokumentalny reż. Eva Mulvad, wyk. Dania/Norwegia/Finlandia 2006 09:40 2DTV - serial animowany odc. 1 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Eureka: W mgnieniu oka - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Nicolas Roeg, USA 1983 10:55 Jak w niebie - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Waters, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Mark Ruffalo, Donal Logue, Dina Spybey USA 2005 12:30 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany reż. Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2006 14:05 Aeon Flux - film SF reż. Karyn Kusama, wyk. Charlize Theron, Marton Csokas, Jonny Lee Miller, Sophie Okonedo USA 2005 15:40 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 17:40 Wyścig marzeń - dramat biograficzny reż. John Gatins, wyk. Kurt Russell, Dakota Fanning, Elisabeth Shue, Kris Kristofferson USA 2005 19:25 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. John Maguire, 2005 20:00 No to pięknie! - komediodramat reż. Cécile Telerman, wyk. Mathilde Seigner, Anne Parillaud, Judith Godreche, Mathias Mlekuz Francja/Belgia 2005 21:50 W siódmym niebie - komedia reż. Harry Basil, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Paul Rodriguez, Angie Everhart, D.L. Hughley USA 2006 23:20 Nagi instynkt 2 - thriller erotyczny reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Sharon Stone, David Morrissey, David Thewlis, Stan Collymore USA/Niemcy 2006 01:15 Omen - horror reż. John Moore, wyk. Mia Farrow, Predrag Bjelac, Carlo Sabatini, Bohumil Svarc USA 2006 03:10 Jarhead: Żołnierz piechoty morskiej - dramat wojenny reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Jake Gyllenhaal, Scott MacDonald, Peter Sarsgaard, Jamie Foxx USA/Niemcy 2005 05:10 Port lotniczy '77 - film katastroficzny reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Christopher Lee, James Stewart, Olivia de Havilland USA 1977 Canal + Sport 07:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 07:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 08:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Odra Wodzisław 10:15 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 10:45 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Lech Poznań 13:00 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 13:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Everton Liverpool - FC Liverpool 15:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 16:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Wisła Kraków 18:10 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Aston Villa Birmingham - Manchester United 20:15 1 na 1 Extra: Antoni Schmeichel - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 01:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 01:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Wisła Kraków 03:30 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 04:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Lyon - AS Monaco HBO 06:00 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2006 - gala wręczenia nagród 07:35 Barcelona - komedia reż. Whit Stillman, wyk. Taylor Nichols, Christopher Eigeman, Mira Sorvino, Tushka Bergen USA 1994 09:15 Dzikie koty - komedia reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Swoosie Kurtz, Robyn Lively, Wesley Snipes USA 1986 11:00 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 12:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 13:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 13:40 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów - komedia reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Amber Tamblyn, Alexis Bledel, America Ferrera, Blake Lively USA 2005 15:35 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 17:05 Humor Orientu - komedia reż. Albert Brooks, wyk. Albert Brooks, Fred Dalton Thompson, Penny Marshall, Victoria Burrows USA 2005 18:45 Jazda na maksa - komedia reż. Mark Griffiths, wyk. Christopher Jacot, Joanne Kelly, Shawn Roberts, Mayko Nguyen Kanada 2004 20:20 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 22:00 Bez cenzury: Obóz Jezusa - film dokumentalny reż. Heidi Ewing, Rachel Grady, wyk. Becky Fischer, Ted Haggard, Mike Papantonio USA 2006 23:30 Nie-ostry dyżur - komedia reż. Dave Thomas, wyk. Viv Leacock, Peter Oldring, Pat Kelly, Dan Aykroyd Kanada 2004 01:10 Zawód zabójca - dramat kryminalny reż. Lee Daniels, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Helen Mirren, Vanessa Ferlito, Macy Gray USA 2005 02:45 Randka na przerwie - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Duigan, wyk. Noah Taylor, Thandie Newton, Nicole Kidman, Bartholomew Rose Australia 1991 04:25 Żona na zamówienie - komedia reż. Huck Botko, Andrew Gurland, wyk. Eugenia Yuan, Adrian Martinez, Andrew Gurland, Deborah Teng USA 2004 HBO 2 06:00 Królowie Dogtown - dramat sensacyjny reż. Catherine Hardwicke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, John Robinson, Rebecca De Mornay, William Mapother Niemcy/USA 2005 07:45 Rodzinna sielanka - komedia romantyczna reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Lucas Bryant, Colin Ferguson, Rosemary Dunsmore Kanada 2006 09:15 Obraz syna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joshua D. Rose, Peter Manoogian, wyk. Clifton Davis, Stacey Dash, Charles Shaughnessy, Heath Freeman USA 2001 10:50 Imagine: John Lennon - film dokumentalny reż. Andrew Solt, wyk. John Lennon, Yoko Ono, Paul McCartney, George Harrison USA 1988 12:35 Ekspres polarny - film animowany reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Tom Hanks, Peter Scolari, Eddie Deezen, Leslie Harter Zemeckis USA 2004 14:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 14:45 Głowa do góry - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Duchovny, wyk. Robin Askwith, Anton Yelchin, Robin Williams, Téa Leoni USA 2004 16:20 Złodzieje z klasą - dramat sensacyjny reż. Gary Burns, wyk. James Marsters, John Cassini, Larry Manetti, Wayne Robson USA 2005 17:50 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 19:25 Rodzina Steedów 3 - film obyczajowy reż. Sterling Van Wagenen, wyk. Sam Hennings, Brenda Strong, Eric Johnson, Jonathan Scarfe USA 2006 21:00 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 22:40 Dwie prawdy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julian Fellowes, wyk. Tom Wilkinson, Emily Watson, Hermione Norris, John Warnaby Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:05 Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 USA 2005 00:55 Mgła - horror reż. Rupert Wainwright, wyk. Tom Welling, Maggie Grace, Selma Blair, DeRay Davis USA/Kanada 2005 02:35 Zachować twarz - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alice Wu, wyk. Joan Chen, Jessica Hecht, Michelle Krusiec, Lynn Chen USA 2004 04:10 Sekrety i marzenia - thriller reż. Dermot Doyle, wyk. Conor Ryan, Barbara Dempsey, Damien Hannaway, Luke Cameron Irlandia 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Menedżerowie - komedia reż. Fernando Guillén Cuervo, wyk. Maria Blanco-Fafian, Sancho Gracia, Toby Harper, Paco Hidalgo Hiszpania 2006 11:40 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Guy Shalem, Richard Day, Wlk. Brytania 2006 12:10 Zatańczyć z Anną - komedia reż. Doug Bollinger, Bx Giongrete, wyk. Robert Capelli Jr., Emmanuelle Chriqui, Marilyn Chris, Janine Green USA 2006 14:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka - komedia przygodowa reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Bill Nighy USA 2006 16:30 Menedżerowie - komedia reż. Fernando Guillén Cuervo, wyk. Maria Blanco-Fafian, Sancho Gracia, Toby Harper, Paco Hidalgo Hiszpania 2006 18:10 Zatańczyć z Anną - komedia reż. Doug Bollinger, Bx Giongrete, wyk. Robert Capelli Jr., Emmanuelle Chriqui, Marilyn Chris, Janine Green USA 2006 20:00 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jason Alexander, wyk. Jason Alexander, Lolita Davidovich, James Woods, Joe Mantegna USA 1996 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 192 22:00 Premiera Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 19 USA 2006 22:20 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 00:00 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 01:30 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 192 02:00 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 19 USA 2006 02:25 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 Cinemax 06:00 Wielka przygoda Pee-wee Hermana - komedia reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Paul Reubens, Mark Holton, Diane Salinger, Judd Omen USA 1985 07:35 Wielka rola - komediodramat reż. Steve Suissa, wyk. Stephane Freiss, Berenice Bejo, Peter Coyote, Lionel Abelanski Francja 2004 09:05 Motyle są wolne - komedia reż. Milton Katselas, wyk. Edward Albert, Goldie Hawn, Eileen Heckart, Paul Michael Glaser USA 1972 10:55 W blasku Hollywood: Julia Roberts - serial dokumentalny 11:20 Kłamstwa mojego taty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ján Kadár, wyk. Yossi Yadin, Jeff Lynas, Len Birman, Marilyn Lightstone Polska 1974 13:00 Choke Canyon - film sensacyjny reż. Charles Bail, wyk. Stephen Collins, Janet Julian, Bo Svenson, Lance Henriksen USA 1986 14:35 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 15:55 Wodny świat - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Dennis Hopper, Tina Majorino USA 1995 18:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Shirley MacLaine - magazyn filmowy 18:25 Wielka przygoda Pee-wee Hermana - komedia reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Paul Reubens, Mark Holton, Diane Salinger, Judd Omen USA 1985 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Niezłomne - dramat historyczny reż. Katja von Garnier, wyk. Hilary Swank, Anjelica Huston, Margo Martindale, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 22:00 Zakazany owoc Podniebne figle - film erotyczny reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Brad Bartram, Regina Russell, Jay Richardson USA 2003 23:30 Chinatown - dramat kryminalny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway, John Huston, Perry Lopez, John Hillerman, Darrell Zwerling, Diane Ladd USA 1974 01:40 Cierpkie winogrona - komedia reż. Javier Domingo, wyk. Sancho Gracia, Ágata Lys, Enrique Martínez, Fernando Aguilar Hiszpania 2004 03:15 Ucieczka z Alcatraz - film sensacyjny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Patrick McGoohan, Roberts Blossom, Jack Thibeau USA 1979 05:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Przystojniacy - magazyn filmowy 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Harvey Weinstein - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Białe noce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Michaił Barysznikow, Gregory Hines, Helen Mirren, Isabella Rossellini USA 1985 08:10 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Colin Farrell, Q'Orianka Kilcher, Christopher Plummer, Christian Bale USA 2005 10:25 Perfumy kobiety w czerni - komedia obyczajowa reż. Bruno Podalydes, wyk. Denis Podalydes, Zabou Breitman, Sabine Azéma, Olivier Gourmet Francja 2005 12:25 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku - komedia reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. James Caan, Elliott Gould, Michael Caine, Diane Keaton USA 1976 14:15 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 15:50 2010: Odyseja kosmiczna - film SF reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Roy Scheider, John Lithgow, Helen Mirren, Bob Balaban USA 1984 17:45 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Colin Farrell, Q'Orianka Kilcher, Christopher Plummer, Christian Bale USA 2005 20:00 Rent - musical reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Anthony Rapp, Adam Pascal, Rosario Dawson, Jesse L. Martin USA 2005 22:15 Badlands - dramat kryminalny reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Sissy Spacek, Martin Sheen, Warren Oates, Ramon Bieri USA 1973 23:45 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 7 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:45 Gangster - film kryminalny reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Andy Garcia, Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Vanessa Williams USA 1997 02:50 We dwoje - film obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Jacques Dutronc, Monique Mélinand, Jacques Villeret Francja/Kanada 1979 04:40 Dobrzy, brzydcy, namiętni - komedia erotyczna reż. Nicholas Medina, wyk. Evan Stone, Belinda Gavin, Beverly Lynne USA 1986 Ale kino! 08:00 Nosiła żółtą wstążkę - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Joanne Dru, John Agar, Ben Johnson USA 1949 09:50 Dziesięć czółen - komedia reż. Rolf de Heer, Peter Djigirr, wyk. Crusoe Kurddal, Jamie Gulpilil, Richard Birrinbirrin, Peter Djigirr Australia 2006 11:30 ale krótkie! Kłopoty małżeńskie - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:10 Człowiek z przeszłością - thriller reż. Jacques Tourneur, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Jane Greer, Kirk Douglas, Rhonda Fleming USA 1947 14:10 ostatni seans Spóźniony bohater - film wojenny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Michael Caine, Cliff Robertson, Denholm Elliott, Harry Andrews USA 1970 16:30 Rozbitkowie - dramat społeczny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Dean Andrews, Thomas Craig, Steve Huison, Joe Duttine Wlk. Brytania 2001 18:15 Młodzi gniewni - dramat obyczajowy reż. John N. Smith, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, George Dzundza, Renoly Santiago, Robin Bartlett USA 1995 20:00 Jej Wysokość Pani Brown - dramat historyczny reż. John Madden, wyk. Judi Dench, Billy Connolly, Geoffrey Palmer, Antony Sher Irlandia/USA/Wlk. Brytania 1997 21:55 ostatni seans Diuna - film SF reż. David Lynch, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Jürgen Prochnow, Virginia Madsen, José Ferrer USA 1984 00:15 Kołysanka - thriller reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Annabella Sciorra, Rebecca De Mornay, Matt McCoy, Ernie Hudson USA 1992 02:05 ostatni seans Władcy marionetek - horror SF reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Eric Thal, Julie Warner, Keith David USA 1994 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 08:40 Bajki Kolorowe obrazki - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Dzień jesieni - film animowany 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:10 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT - Granatowi jeźdźcy 09:40 Seans w Iluzjonie Kobiety nad przepaścią - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michał Waszyński, Emil Chaberski, wyk. Maria Bogda, Nora Ney, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Adam Brodzisz Polska 1938 11:10 Wielka miłość Balzaka 11:15 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wypowiedź 11:20 Wielka miłość Balzaka: Cudzoziemka - serial biograficzny odc. 2/7 reż. Wojciech Solarz, Polska/Francja 1973 12:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - komedia kryminalna reż. Janusz Rzeszewski, Mieczysław Jahoda, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Gabriela Kownacka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jan Kobuszewski Polska 1978 14:20 Rodzina do kina 14:25 Rodzina do kina Odwiedziny prezydenta - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Irena Malkiewicz, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leon Niemczyk, Jan Machulski Polska 1961 16:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski 16:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski Wypowiedź: Ignacy Gogolewski 16:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski Wystrzał - film kostiumowy reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Iwa Młodnicka, Andrzej Żarnecki, Janusz Ziejewski Polska 1965 17:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Julian Dziedzina 17:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Julian Dziedzina Na niebie i na ziemi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julian Dziedzina, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Monika Niemczyk, Gustaw Lutkiewicz Polska 1973 19:30 PRL bez cenzury - Kronika na życzenie 20:15 Seans sensacji 20:20 Seans sensacji Wielki Szu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Andrzej Pieczyński, Karol Strasburger, Dorota Pomykała, Leon Niemczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Teresa Sawicka Polska 1982 22:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 22:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Awans - komedia obyczajowa reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Bożena Dykiel, Marian Opania, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz Polska 1974 23:45 KinOFFteka 00:05 KinOFFteka Stiudent - film krótkometrażowy 00:25 KinOFFteka Stiudent 2 - etiuda filmowa reż. Hubert Gotkowski, wyk. Polska 2007 01:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 01:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii Drugi brzeg - dramat społeczny reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Józef Nowak, Witold Pyrkosz, Franciszek Pieczka, Ludwik Pak Polska 1962 03:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii Śladami Józefa Wieczorka - film krótkometrażowy 03:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski 03:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski Wypowiedź: Ignacy Gogolewski 03:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski Wystrzał - film kostiumowy reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Iwa Młodnicka, Andrzej Żarnecki, Janusz Ziejewski Polska 1965 04:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski Hamlet x 5 - film dokumentalny reż. Ludwik Perski, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Gustaw Holoubek Polska 1966 05:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski Witkacy - film biograficzny reż. Stanisław Kokesz, wyk. Polska 1966 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Henry Ford: Człowiek i maszyny - film biograficzny odc. 1/2 reż. Allan Eastman, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Hope Lange, Heather Thomas, Michael Ironside Kanada 1987 08:00 Droga do nadziei - western reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Lee Majors, Lou Diamond Phillips, Richard Tyson, Ernest Borgnine USA 2004 10:00 Merlin - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neill, Helena Bonham Carter, Rutger Hauer, Isabella Rossellini USA/Wlk. Brytania 1998 12:00 Droga do nadziei - western reż. David S. Cass Sr., wyk. Lee Majors, Lou Diamond Phillips, Richard Tyson, Ernest Borgnine USA 2004 14:00 Merlin - film przygodowy odc. 1 reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neill, Helena Bonham Carter, Rutger Hauer, Isabella Rossellini USA/Wlk. Brytania 1998 16:00 Na jeden wieczór - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Raven-Symoné, Daina Gozan, Aisha Tyler, Caroline Jahna USA 2006 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa - dramat biograficzny odc. 2 reż. John N. Smith, wyk. Michael Therriault, Kristin Booth, George Alexander, Ryland Alexander Kanada 2006 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1987 00:00 Morderstwo przy Rue Morgue - film kryminalny reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. George C. Scott, Rebecca De Mornay, Ian McShane, Neil Dickson USA 1986 02:00 Moja własna ojczyzna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Naveen Andrews, Ellora Patnaik, Marisa Tomei, Hal Holbrook USA 1998 04:00 Henry Ford: Człowiek i maszyny - film biograficzny odc. 1/2 reż. Allan Eastman, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Hope Lange, Heather Thomas, Michael Ironside Kanada 1987 Comedy Central 07:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 209 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:25 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 210 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:50 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 211 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:15 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 212 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:40 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 213 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 423 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 424 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 425 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 202 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 203 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 322 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 323 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 324 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 106 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 12:55 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 107 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 426 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 427 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 204 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 205 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 206 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 325 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 401 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 207 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 208 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 209 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:30 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 108 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 17:55 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 109 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 18:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 219 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:40 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 220 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 221 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:35 Hu jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 20:25 Lewy casting - film reż. Martin Guigui, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Sherilyn Fenn, Jack Maxwell, Lisa Arturo, Suzan Brittan, Ana Guigui, Fred Stoller, Adrienne Janic, Rudy DeLuca, Robin Sydney, Sandra Vidal, Corbett Tuck, Dahlia Waingort, Jenny Mollen USA 2006 22:00 South Park - serial animowany odc. 615 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 616 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 617 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 23:40 The Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 00:05 The Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 126 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 104 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 105 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 106 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 204 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 205 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 206 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 30 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 31 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 Australia 1997 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 Australia 1997 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 30 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 31 Australia 2001 15:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 16:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 17:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2003 18:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2003 19:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 2004 20:00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Maska Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas,Anthony Hopkins,Catherine Zeta Jones,Stuart Wilson,Matthew Letscher,Maury Chaykin,Tony Amendola USA 1998 23:30 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2003 00:30 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2003 01:30 Maska Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas,Anthony Hopkins,Catherine Zeta Jones,Stuart Wilson,Matthew Letscher,Maury Chaykin,Tony Amendola USA 1998 03:55 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 04:55 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 4 Kanada 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 145 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 145 Australia 2001 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 1993 19:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2003 20:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 1993 01:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2003 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 11:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2002 12:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2002 13:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada 1996 14:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 5 Kanada 2005 15:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 2005 16:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada 1996 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2002 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2002 19:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 5 Kanada 2005 20:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 2005 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 22:00 Podpalaczka: Dzień zemsty - thriller SF odc. 1/2 reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Marguerite Moreau, Malcolm McDowell, Danny Nucci, Dennis Hopper USA 2002 23:40 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada 1996 00:30 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada 1996 01:30 Podpalaczka: Dzień zemsty - thriller SF odc. 1/2 reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Marguerite Moreau, Malcolm McDowell, Danny Nucci, Dennis Hopper USA 2002 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Kulisy balistyki - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Pawiany - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 10:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Pireneje - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Serbia i Czarnogóra - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 W poszukiwaniu smoków - film dokumentalny 15:00 W głębi dżungli: A w środku bestia - film dokumentalny 16:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia National Geographic - film dokumentalny 17:00 W łonie matki: Ssaki - film dokumentalny 18:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - film dokumentalny 19:00 W łonie matki - film dokumentalny 20:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Megafabryki: John Deere - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Meksyku - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na desce - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok samochodem wyścigowym - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Zatopione skrzydła - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Z pomocą strażaków - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Superrajd - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na desce - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok samochodem wyścigowym - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Zatopione skrzydła - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Komórka w samolocie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Tunele Kalifornii - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wyścig do Dakaru - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Ford '40 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Do boju tatuśku - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 00:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 01:00 Wojny na stadionach: Szkocja - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Spadająca gwiazda - Columbia - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Projekt Czarny ford - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Planete 05:45 Planeta Clipperton: Najeźdźcy - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/6 06:15 Europa wzdłuż i wszerz: Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 06:45 Europa wzdłuż i wszerz: Niemcy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 07:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Lud Ciang z Syczuanu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/15 08:20 Europa wzdłuż i wszerz: Węgry, Słowacja, Austria - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/10 08:55 Europa wzdłuż i wszerz: Polska i Słowacja - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 09:30 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/10 10:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Kazachowie z mongolskiego Ałtaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta To nie czary!: Topnienie lodowców - program popularnonaukowy odc. 4/20 11:45 To nie czary!: Zagrożone wieloryby - program popularnonaukowy odc. 2/20 12:20 Wszyscy kochamy Maradonę - film dokumentalny 13:45 Ginące cywilizacje: Lud Nasi z Junnanu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 14:45 Rendez-vous/Przy rzece/Za płotem - film krótkometrażowy 15:25 Zaśpiewam dla ciebie - film dokumentalny 16:25 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Czas snu i stworzenia świata - serial przyrodniczy odc. 28 ost. 18:10 Bhutan - bastion tradycji - film dokumentalny 19:40 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Mechanizm z Antikithery - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 20:45 Premiera. Planete Doc Review: Z uśmiechem do strefy wojennej - film dokumentalny 22:10 Premiera. Seans Planete Projekt X. Chemiczna kastracja - film dokumentalny 23:10 Siedemdziesiąta druga ofiara - film dokumentalny 00:15 Kamikadze w kolorze - film dokumentalny 01:45 Twórca i tworzywo: Wang Du - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 02:20 Na działce - film dokumentalny 03:00 Koniec ulicy - film dokumentalny 03:30 Stiepan/W sklepie - film krótkometrażowy Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Miłość i małżeństwo USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Nowa umowa na życie USA 1998 09:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 2 10:00 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 3 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 3, Mecz towarzyski USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 4, Ja i pan Jones USA 1998 12:00 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 20, Kolekcjoner USA 2005 12:55 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 7, Trzy kobiety i dziecko reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 13:45 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 4 14:35 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 23, Musical Francja 2006 15:30 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 9, Popełnione błędy cz. 2 reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 16:25 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 10, Świąteczne rozterki reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 17:20 Fashion House - serial odc. 11, Podsumowanie tygodnia cz. 2 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 18:15 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Zasada numer jeden reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 13, Pani Prezydent USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 14, Historia jednego gościa USA 2003 20:05 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Za blisko siebie USA 2005 21:00 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Sześć dni cz. 1 USA 2005 21:55 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Sześć dni cz. 1 USA 2005 22:45 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 3, Kanibalizm reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 23:40 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 20, Dziwne życie Boba USA 2003 01:35 Proste Życie - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 02:00 Proste Życie - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 04:35 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 21, Klejnoty rodzinne USA 2003 Eurosport 05:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Malezji - rozgrzewka 05:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Malezji - wyścig w klasie 125cc 07:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Malezji - kwalifikacje w klasie 125cc 07:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Malezji - kwalifkacje w klasie MotoGP 09:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Malezji - kwalifikacje w klasie 250cc 09:45 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 10:15 Snooker Turniej Grand Prix w Aberdeen (Wielka Brytania) 12:30 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 13:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Zurychu: Mecz półfinałowy 15:30 Kolarstwo Giro di Lombardia 17:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn Champions Trophy w Celje: Mecz półfinałowy: Celje Pivovarna Lasko - SC Magdebu 18:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Snooker Turniej Grand Prix w Aberdeen (Wielka Brytania) 22:00 Snooker Turniej Grand Prix w Aberdeen (Wielka Brytania) 00:00 Fight Club: Special Superfights - magazyn sportów walki MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Wade Robson - kurs tańca 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 17:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:30 European Music Awards - Special Fashion Faux Pas 19:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 19:30 Trick It Out - tuning starych samochodów 20:00 X - Effect 20:30 Pamiętnik: Sean Paul - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 Room 401 - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 VIVA Comet 2007 - relacja z rozdania nagród VIVY 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:05 Riffraff - dramat kryminalny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Emer McCourt, Richard Belgrave, Jim R. Coleman Wlk. Brytania 1990 08:40 Wilk morski - dramat przygodowy reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Edward G. Robinson, Ida Lupino, John Garfield, Gene Lockhart USA 1941 10:05 Sklep za rogiem - komedia romantyczna reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. James Stewart, Margaret Sullavan, Frank Morgan, Sara Haden USA 1940 11:45 Random Harvest - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Ronald Colman, Greer Garson, Philip Dorn, Susan Peters USA 1942 14:00 Elmer Gantry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Jean Simmons, Dean Jagger, Arthur Kennedy USA 1960 16:30 Jedwabne pończochy - musical reż. Rouben Mamoulian, wyk. Fred Astaire, Cyd Charisse, Janis Paige, Peter Lorre USA 1957 18:30 Elmer Gantry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Jean Simmons, Dean Jagger, Arthur Kennedy USA 1960 21:00 Annie Hall - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Sigourney Weaver USA 1977 22:35 Sala kinowa - muzyka filmowa - film dokumentalny 23:05 Śliska sprawa - komedia kryminalna reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. James Caan, Peter Boyle, Sally Kellerman, Louise Lasser USA 1972 00:40 Warner Bros: 75 lat gwiazd - film dokumentalny reż. Keith R. Clarke, Richard Goldstone, wyk. Peter Bogdanovich, Sandra Bullock, George Clooney, Billy Crystal USA 1998 01:25 Annie Hall - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Sigourney Weaver USA 1977 03:00 Siódmy krzyż - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fred Zinnemann, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Signe Hasso, Hume Cronyn, Jessica Tandy USA 1944 04:55 Mów prościej - komedia reż. Edward Sedgwick, wyk. Buster Keaton, Jimmy Durante, Ruth Selwyn, Thelma Todd USA 1932 Zone Europa 08:00 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 09:50 Obłok nad Gangesem - dramat reż. Gábor Dettre, wyk. Zoltán Ternyák, Ildikó Tóth, Anikó Sáfár, Miklós Székely B., Ferenc Borbiczky, Ádám Rajhona, Lajos Kovács, Júlia Nyakó Węgry 2002 12:25 Proces - dramat reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Anthony Hopkins, Jason Robards, Juliet Stevenson, Polly Walker, Alfred Molina, David Thewlis, Michael Kitchen, Tony Haygarth, Douglas Hodge, Jirí Schwarz, David Schneider, Ondrej Vetc Anglia 1993 14:30 Hrabia Monte Christo - film przygodowy reż. David Greene, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Kate Nelligan, Tony Curtis, Louis Jourdan Wlk. Brytania/ Włochy 1975 16:25 Komedia niewinności - dramat reż. Raoul Ruiz, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Jeanne Balibar, Charles Berling, Edith Scob, Nils Hugon, Laure de Clermont-Tonnerre, Chantal Bronner, Bruno Marengo, Nicolas de La Baume, Jean-Louis Crinon, Valéry Schatz, Emmanuel C Francja 2000 18:15 Pożegnanie z filmem: Zwyczajny bohater - dramat reż. Michele Placido, wyk. Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Michele Placido, Omero Antonutti, Philippine Leroy-Beaulieu, Daan Hugaert, Pascal Druant Włochy/Francja 1995 20:00 Salon filmowy - Abbas Kiarostami: Pod oliwkami - dramat reż. Abbas Kiarostami, wyk. Mohamad Ali Keshavarz, Farhad Kheradmand, Zarifeh Shiva, Hossein Rezai, Tahereh Ladanian, Hocine Redai, Zahra Nourouzi, Nasret Betri, Azim Aziz Nia, Astadouli Babani, N. Boursadiki, Kheda Barech Defai Francja / Iran 199 21:55 Nieśmiertelny - film fantasy reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Sean Connery, Clancy Brown, Roxanne Hart USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1986 00:00 Niezwykłe namiętności: Przedwyborczy skandal - film erotyczny reż. Antonia Keeler, wyk. Tracie May, Robert Donovan, Gabriella Hall Wielka Brytania 1998 01:35 Hrabia Monte Christo - film przygodowy reż. David Greene, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Kate Nelligan, Tony Curtis, Louis Jourdan Wlk. Brytania/ Włochy 1975 03:20 Drżące ciało - dramat reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Liberto Rabal, Francesca Neri, Javier Bardem, Angela Molina Francja/ Hiszpania 1997 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 5 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 6 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 7 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 8 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 9 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie: Milczenie - serial odc. 9 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 56 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 58 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 59 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Odwet - film fabularny reż. Juan Carlos Desanzo, wyk. Diego Torres, Laura Novoa, Luis Machin, Martin Ajemian Argentyna 1999 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 30 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 5 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 33 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 1 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 19 miesięcy - film fabularny reż. Randall Cole, wyk. Benjamin Ratner, Angela Vint, Kari Matchett, Sergio Di Zio Kanada 2002 01:00 To jest życie: W ciągłym biegu - serial odc. 10 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 5 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 6 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 7 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 8 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 9 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Canal + Sport 2 16:10 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Olympique Lyon - AS Monaco 18:15 Boks zawodowy: Gala w Iławie 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 22:30 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 23:15 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej Disney Channel 06:00 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 06:25 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 06:50 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 07:15 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 07:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 08:00 Przygody Timmy'ego - serial animowany 08:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 08:50 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 09:15 Amerykański smok Jake Long - serial animowany 09:40 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 10:00 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 10:30 Dziewczyny Cheetah 2 - film muzyczny 12:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 12:25 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 12:50 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 13:15 Kacza paczka - serial animowany 13:40 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 14:00 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla - serial animowany 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers - serial animowany 15:10 Goofy i inni - serial animowany 15:35 Cafe Myszka - serial animowany 16:00 Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza - film familijny 17:10 Legenda Tarzana - serial animowany 17:35 Lilo i Stitch - serial animowany 18:00 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 18:20 Byle do przerwy - serial animowany 18:45 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 18:55 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany 19:00 Nie wierzcie bliĽniaczkom - komedia 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel - serial familijny 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu - serial komediowy 21:25 ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny 21:50 Klasyka Disneya - serial animowany MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 90 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 91 06:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 92 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 13 06:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 6 07:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 28 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 75 07:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 21 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 47 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy wnuczek - serial animowany odc. 1 08:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 22 08:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 17 08:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 39 09:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 31 09:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 12 09:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 8 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 6 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 35 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 51 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 14 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 19 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 46 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 20 11:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 21 11:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 16 11:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 38 12:00 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 2 12:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 36 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 13 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 19 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 23 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 12 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 87 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 88 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 89 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 12 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 5 15:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 27 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 74 15:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 20 16:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 30 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 11 16:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 7 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 5 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 34 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 50 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 13 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 18 18:00 Barbie Wróżkolandia: Magia tęczy - film animowany 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 24 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 13 Polonia 1 06:35 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - serial animowany odc. 28 06:55 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 2 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Projekt UFO - serial SF odc. 16 08:10 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 17:15 Buon Appetito - magazyn kulinarny 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde - horror 19:50 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 3 20:15 Prognoza pogody 20:20 Słońce ¶wieci także noc± - dramat obyczajowy 22:20 ¦wiat jest piękny - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 23:00 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 23:35 V 7 - program erotyczny 23:40 News - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 00:10 Gor±ce kociaki - program erotyczny 00:30 Erotyczne sensacje - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 01:10 Eurocast - program erotyczny 01:25 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:30 Foki Ewa - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny 03:35 Ubavi TV - program muzyczny Discovery Science 06:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 06:50 Jak to jest zrobione? 07:15 Jak to jest zrobione? 07:40 Jak to zbudowano? Betonowa dżungla 08:10 Diagnoza nieznana Niezwykłe źródło 09:00 Placebo Łamiąc kod 10:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 10:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 11:00 Magazyn Discover Krwiopijcy 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana Niezwykłe źródło 15:00 Placebo Łamiąc kod 16:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 16:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 17:00 Magazyn Discover Krwiopijcy 18:00 Robotica 19:00 Brainiac 20:00 Niezbite dowody Porwani przez UFO 21:00 Concorde ukryta prawda 22:00 Jeden krok dalej Ból 22:30 Jeden krok dalej Zjawiska paranormalne 23:00 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 00:00 Robotica 00:50 Brainiac 01:40 Wynalazki bez patentu Kij golfowy kaliber 12 02:10 Niezbite dowody Porwani przez UFO 03:00 Concorde ukryta prawda 03:50 Jeden krok dalej Ból 04:15 Jeden krok dalej Zjawiska paranormalne 04:40 Wynalazki bez patentu Kij golfowy kaliber 12 Discovery Travel & Living 06:00 Nowi odkrywcy Nepal 06:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA 07:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania Hiszpania 07:40 Hotele dla dwojga Sydney 08:05 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 08:30 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 09:00 Wielkie projekty 09:55 Kiedy Cię nie było... Kalifornia: Shaw Street 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania Tybet 11:45 Nowi odkrywcy Nepal 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania Hiszpania 13:35 Hotele dla dwojga Sydney 14:05 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 14:30 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 15:00 Wielkie projekty 15:55 Kiedy Cię nie było... Kalifornia: Shaw Street 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania Tybet 17:45 Nowi odkrywcy Nepal 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania Hiszpania 19:35 Hotele dla dwojga Sydney 20:05 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 20:30 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 21:00 Królowie koktajli Mediolan 21:25 Weekendy z VIP-ami Indie królewska rodzina z Mewaru 21:55 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Rosja 22:45 Wielkie projekty wnętrza 23:35 Wyszukane smaki Dary natury 00:00 Hotele dla dwojga Rio de Janeiro 00:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów 01:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów 01:30 Luksusowe rezydencje Psy i koty 02:00 Kiedy Cię nie było... Kalifornia: Tassajara Circle 03:00 Królowie koktajli Mediolan 03:30 Weekendy z VIP-ami Indie królewska rodzina z Mewaru 04:00 Nowi odkrywcy Nepal Discovery Civilisation 06:00 Broń bojowa Siła karabinu 07:00 Misja X Charles Goodyear poszukiwania idealnej formuły na gumę 08:00 Historia oręża Siła ognia 09:00 Wojna o Falklandy 09:55 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 10:45 Historia oręża Siła ognia 11:45 Broń bojowa Siła karabinu 12:45 Misja X Charles Goodyear poszukiwania idealnej formuły na gumę 13:35 Wielkie operacje SAS Lądowanie w Normandii 14:05 Historia oręża Siła ognia 15:00 Wojna o Falklandy 16:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 17:00 Historia oręża Siła ognia 18:00 Broń bojowa Siła karabinu 19:00 Misja X Charles Goodyear poszukiwania idealnej formuły na gumę 20:00 Historia oręża Siła ognia 21:00 Wojna o Falklandy 22:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 23:00 Historia oręża Siła ognia 00:00 Broń bojowa Siła karabinu 01:00 Misja X Charles Goodyear poszukiwania idealnej formuły na gumę 02:00 Historia oręża Siła ognia 03:00 Wojna o Falklandy 03:55 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 04:45 Historia oręża Siła ognia Animal Planet 06:00 Dorastanie... 07:00 Łowca krokodyli Podróż do czerwonego centrum 08:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 08:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 09:00 10-lecie "Małpiego biznesu" 09:30 10-lecie "Małpiego biznesu" 10:00 Ratując Grace 10:30 Tropem tygrysów 11:00 Wychowując młodą pandę 12:00 Na ratunek małpom Nadzieja 12:30 Na ratunek małpom Pomoc 13:00 Żyjące smoki Panujące gady 14:00 Żyjące smoki Sprytne gady 15:00 Żyjące smoki Gady przyszłości 16:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt 17:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt 18:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt 19:00 Człowiek rekin 21:00 Na posterunku Anioł Apaczów 22:00 Na posterunku Zdobywcy serc 23:00 Żyjące smoki Panujące gady 00:00 Żyjące smoki Sprytne gady 01:00 Żyjące smoki Gady przyszłości 02:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt 03:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt 04:00 Kryminalne zagadki świata zwierząt Viasat History 06:00 W czasach wiedźm i czarów Historia praktyk pogańskich 07:00 Bohaterowie drugiej wojny światowej Przejmujące historie ludzi 07:30 Impresjoniści Claude Monet 08:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem Największe tragedie w historii i najdonioślejsze naukowe triumfy 09:00 Kolonia Życie w Australii w XVII wieku 10:00 Jimmi Hendrix człowiek, który stał się bogiem 11:00 Seabiscuit Historia niezwykłego konia 12:00 W czasach wiedźm i czarów Historia praktyk pogańskich 13:00 Bohaterowie drugiej wojny światowej Przejmujące historie ludzi 13:30 Impresjoniści Claude Monet 14:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem Największe tragedie w historii i najdonioślejsze naukowe triumfy 15:00 Kolonia Życie w Australii w XVII wieku 16:00 Jimmi Hendrix człowiek, który stał się bogiem 17:00 Seabiscuit Historia niezwykłego konia 18:00 Helena trojańska Historia najpiękniejszej kobiety antycznego świata 19:00 Bohaterowie drugiej wojny światowej Przejmujące historie ludzi 19:30 Impresjoniści Pierre Auguste Renoir 20:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem Największe tragedie w historii i najdonioślejsze naukowe triumfy 21:00 Klondike gorączka złota Śladami XIX-wiecznych poszukiwaczy złota 22:00 Piosenki, które zmieniły świat Kształtowanie nowych trendów przez utwory muzyczne 22:30 Siła pieniądza: Tajni agenci piłki nożnej 23:00 Skradzione złoto Olimpijskie zwycięstwa i porażki Viasat Explorer 05:00 Tajemnice wielkiej zarazy Badania epidemiologiczne 06:00 Przełamując granice Egzotyczne wyprawy 07:00 Wóz albo przewóz Budowa motocykla 08:00 Legenda Alcatraz Sekrety twierdzy 09:00 Robert Ressler: życie wśród potworów Legenda FBI 10:00 Rajd supersamochodów Londyn Monte Carlo 11:00 Tajemnice wielkiej zarazy Badania epidemiologiczne 12:00 Przełamując granice Egzotyczne wyprawy 13:00 Wóz albo przewóz Budowa motocykla 14:00 Legenda Alcatraz Sekrety twierdzy 15:00 Robert Ressler: życie wśród potworów Legenda FBI 16:00 Rajd supersamochodów Londyn Monte Carlo 17:00 Nieludzkie zachowania człowieka Analiza eksperymentów 18:10 Ross Kemp na Alasce Gwiazda "EastEnders" wyrusza na Alaskę 19:00 Wóz albo przewóz Budowa motocykla 20:00 Taaaka ryba! 20:30 Zawód: Kierowca wyścigowy Świat wyścigów samochodowych 21:00 Geografia zbrodni i kary Społeczna hiererchia wartości 22:00 Pseudonimy gwiazd porno Program ujawniający pochodzenie pseudonimów gwiazd porno Travel Channel 08:00 Obieżyświat Góry Ameryki 09:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu Francja 10:00 Smaki Chile Kraj Wina i Kraina Jezior 10:30 Floyd z korkociągiem Burgundia 11:00 Zielone wakacje Norfolk 11:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż Afrykańskie żyrafy i kanadyjskie lodowce 12:00 Obieżyświat Las Vegas 13:00 W stronę przygody Tybet 14:00 Spragniony podróżnik Aruba i Cura çao 14:30 Spragniony podróżnik Rozkoszne porto 15:00 Świat Graingera Wzdłuż Andów 16:00 Odległe lądy Droga na Chios i Inousses 16:30 Odległe lądy Samos i Fourni 17:00 Kasyna świata Santo Domingo, Dominikana 17:30 Ekstremalni podróżnicy Władcy laguny Bora-Bora 18:00 Podróżnik Kanada wodospad Niagara 18:30 Taksówką za 100 dolarów Kapsztad i Londyn 19:00 Kuchnie świata Skandynawia 20:00 Zielone wakacje Norfolk 20:30 Imprezy z przewodnikiem Październik 21:00 Poszukiwacze niewiarygodnych przygód Tygrys wodny na Nam Pha 22:00 Obieżyświat (wydanie specjalne) Potrawy dobre i złe przewodnik 23:00 Reality show pod żaglami Z Kapsztadu do Grenady 00:00 Opowieści W sercu latynoskiej muzyki 00:30 Śródziemnomorskie wędrówki Hiszpania Barcelona 01:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu Puszcza amazońska VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits Hity dekady 08:00 Rock your baby Magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Wake up Pobudka z VH1 11:00 VH1 Cafe 11:30 MTV w domu u gwiazd futbolu Z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Aerobic Energetyczna muzyka 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista Przeboje na życzenie 15:00 Polonez Polskie hity 16:00 Ostateczna odliczanka Najlepsze teledyski ostatnich tygodni 20:00 MTV w domu u... Z wizytą u gwiazd 21:00 Moje wielkie bajeczne wesele 21:30 Fabulous Life Kulisy świata show biznesu 22:00 Retrosexual Zaglądamy w przeszłość 22:30 Saturday Night Fever Gorączka sobotniej nocy 02:00 VH1 Hits Hity dekady 04:00 Chillout Teledyski dla nocnych marków Jetix 06:00 Odlotowe agentki 06:20 Odlotowe agentki 06:45 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy 07:05 Iggy Arbuckle 07:30 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 07:50 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 08:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 08:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 09:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 09:25 Yin Yang Yo 09:50 Yin Yang Yo 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. 11:05 Kino Jetix Au Pair 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 13:35 Shuriken School 14:00 Jerry i paczka 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Yin Yang Yo 15:05 Yin Yang Yo 15:30 Spiderman 15:55 Galactik Football 16:20 Iggy Arbuckle 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O wystarczy kropla 18:00 H2O wystarczy kropla 18:25 Odlotowe agentki 18:50 Planet Sketch 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 20:40 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 21:05 H2O wystarczy kropla 21:30 H2O wystarczy kropla 21:55 Spiderman 22:45 Naruto 23:10 Naruto 23:35 Naruto Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku